In Every Heart, an Angel
by NataliaSalvatore
Summary: Damon and Stefan Salvatore will do everything they can to protect the doppelgänger from Klaus. But someone else wants to protect her too. When Damon's old flame comes to Mystic Falls, Damon questions her motives for wanting to come back into his life and protect Elena. (Damon/OC) AU


**A/N**

**This is my first ever fanfic so please read &amp; review but be nice! :)**

**A bit of background - this story includes the Klaus/hybrid/doppelgänger storyline but is a completely alternate idea so doesn't follow the episodes of the TV series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, it's characters, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 1

She watched silently from her treetop perch. She held her bow, arrow nocked in wait. Below her a riled crowd of vampires surrounded them, their eyes red and their fangs elongated in preparation. In the centre, two brothers and a human girl. _She's cute,_ she thought. They stood around her protectively. The eldest brother spoke in a lame attempt at mollifying the crowd. She rolled her eyes, _Ever the diplomat._ Just as a member of the crowd made a dash for him, she released her arrow. Flying true, it hit the brave attacker just left of the centre of his chest. He gasped for an unachievable breath and fell to the ground. Both sides looked around, seeking the location of the archer. With an arrogant smirk, she jumped from her high branch landing gracefully in front of the eldest brother. "Delph?!" He exclaimed, shock and uncertainty emanating from his ice blue eyes.

Her smirk became more cat like as she greeted him, "Hi gorgeous." She shook her flowing orange-red waves as she threw two razor sharp knives to either side, piercing the necks of two more crowd members. The crowd became enraged and stormed the four of them but Delph was prepared. Turning, Delph snapped the neck of the first vampire to reach her, eyes blood red and fangs glistening in the moonlight. The brothers had also sprung into action and within minutes, dead vampires surrounded the three of them. Those who were not killed took their chance to flee. Delph leaned down next to a dead female vampire dispassionately. She touched the leather of her jacket and smiled, dragging it off the corpse and dressing herself.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, his amazement overwhelming his resentment.

"I've missed you Delph. Thanks for saving my ass Delph. You look well Delph," she parodied him, "Any of those would have sufficed."

"Where are your manners Damon?" The younger brother stepped forward smiling. "Adelphi, it's lovely to see you. Thanks for the help."

"But it was unnecessary." Damon stated sharply.

Adelphi scoffed, "Sure, you had it totally under control Damon." She rolled her eyes and looked towards the younger brother. "Your welcome Stefan. And this must be the doppelgänger," Delph stated flicking her gaze towards the girl.

"Elena actually," the girl stepped forward boldly, clearly irritated by Delph's rudeness. Politeness won out though as Elena spoke again, "Thank you for your help."

Delph smiled at her. Elena's breath caught as she basked in the glow of the mysterious girl's smile. Damon grabbed Delph by the arm fiercely. "Stop it!" Delph laughed as Elena shook herself and stared at her in confusion. "Take Elena home Stefan," Damon advised his brother. Stefan took Elena by the arm and began to walk in the direction of her house.

"What are you doing here Adelphi?" Damon asked venomously. He stood with his arms crossed, his raven hair ruffled from the fight. He wore all black; jeans, T-shirt, jacket, boots. She liked it.

"I missed you sunshine," she spoke softly, her amber eyes holding his icy blue ones. She stepped towards him carefully. Her boots crunched leaves as she moved. He stared at her with a combination of disdain and longing. Her beauty was beyond comparison. Her long orange-red curls draped over her shoulders framing her porcelain skin and her perfect body begged to be touched. He allowed her hands to move towards his face but he knew her touch would undo him.

Grabbing her wrists forcefully, he spoke gently, "I don't believe you." With this, he turned and walked away, never looking back at the fiery beauty.

She stood completely still for a moment watching as Damon walked away whilst a single tear formed. Immediately, she wiped her eye, grabbed her bow and stormed in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Who in God's name was that?" Elena asked as Stefan walked her home.

Laughing, Stefan answered, "That's Adelphi, Damon's ex. She's something else trust me." He reached for her hand as they strolled.

"Well she's rude, that's for sure," Elena replied remembering Adelphi's introductory words to her. "But there was something else about her. When she smiled at me…"

"You felt elated, special, just all round incredible." Elena nodded at him perplexed. "She's an angel, Elena."

Elena burst into laughter. "What?" She asked incredulously.

"Well she was anyway. I don't know much about them. They're very secretive. Basically they're like fallen angels, neither welcome in hell nor in heaven."

Elena looked at him seriously considering this new information. So much craziness had proven itself to be true recently - vampires, werewolves - why not angels? "So why did she fall?"

"I have no idea. Damon never talks about her. All I know is that she has certain powers over the minds of mortals. Kind of like compulsion but she affects moods and feelings rather than controlling what someone does."

"God, her and Damon would make a terrifying team." Stefan laughed. "Does she have wings?"

He thought about it. "I have no idea. Maybe you could ask Damon."

Elena shook her head. "No thanks. I'd rather not rile him up any more than he already is." Stefan and Elena had arrived at her house.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Stefan asked, holding her gaze, "I can stay." For a moment, she allowed her smile to drop and the fear and worry were openly displayed as she nodded. He leaned down and caught her mouth in a chaste kiss. She smiled against him. Elena pulled away to unlock her door as Stefan pulled out his phone to text his brother.

**Staying with Elena. Are you okay? S**

* * *

Damon sighed as he glanced at the message from his brother. _Was he okay? Nothing a glass of bourbon won't fix. _He grabbed a crystal glass and filled it with the golden liquid. He knocked it back immediately before refilling it. "I know you're here," he called out to the shadows in his living room.

Delph moved forward silently. She was still wearing the same blood stained T-shirt and skinny jeans and the newly acquired leather jacket. Her usual arrogant smirk was absent. Instead she stared at him sadly.

"Drink?" He asked holding out his glass. Delph stepped forward and took the crystal from his hands, careful not to make contact with his skin.

Damon turned and began to fix himself another when she spoke, "I meant what I said. I miss you Damon. Every single day." She looked down at her feet, focussing on the scuff marks rather than look into the face of the black-haired vampire she had loved endlessly.

Damon looked at her emotionless. He had missed her too. To the point in which the pain had become unbearable and he had flipped the switch. That was years ago and he had believed he would never recover. Everything since then had been an attempt to forget her; his quest to save Katherine, his obsession with the Lockwood's, even his attempt to integrate himself into Stefan and Elena's life. And here she stood, as alluring as ever, tempting him back to her. But could he survive her again.

She moved closer, capturing his gaze in hers. She'd placed her drink on one of the many surfaces and her hands moved to touch him. She moved nervously, as though she was frightened of spooking him. He allowed her to place her hands on his chest. Her eyes held a question as her hands moved towards the bare skin of his neck. He made no move to stop her. As her fingers made contact, he took a sharp intake of breath and his lips were on hers. Her hands were in his hair, tugging sharply. His fangs throbbed as his teeth brushed against her bottom lip. Delph moaned as she allowed him access and their tongues danced together. His hands were under her, strong arms lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her towards the sofa where they fell, their kiss becoming more urgent.

Dragging himself from her mouth, Damon held her hands to her sides with inhuman strength. He stared at her, a mixture of passion and resentment held in his icy blue eyes. "Why are you here, Delph?" He questioned her, venom dripping from every word.

She laughed sardonically and forced him off of her. "Oh no I couldn't possibly have missed you. There has to be more to it!" The passion that had previously energised the room had been replaced by a barely contained anger.

"No!" Damon asserted indignantly, "if you'd missed me it wouldn't have taken you so long to come back. How long's it been Delph? 70? 80 years? I waited. I looked for you. And then I…" He looked at her, eyes swimming with sadness. "I moved on Delph."

Delph felt like the ground was crumbling beneath her, like her heart had shattered into a million jagged pieces. Her mind drew her back to a time she had desperately tried to forget - to the day she had left. With one final glance into those icy blue eyes, Delph turned on her heel and stormed out of the Salvatore house. As soon as her feet hit the cold ground, she unfurled a pair of raven black wings tipped with pearlescent white, and leaped.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

**Natalia :)**


End file.
